


Emoji Love

by mssrj_335



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Language, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Pining, emojis, resolved tension, sap, texting blunders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally reveals his love for Cas through emojis.  Not as sappy as it sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emoji Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [why_not_sabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_sabriel/gifts).



> from the fun post-ep prompt they gave me! if the emojis don't show, let me know!

Dean felt his phone vibrate more than he heard it.  He fumbled for the nightstand, hair matted flat on one side and sticking straight up on the other.  The hotel clock flashed 4:48 AM in bright red LED numbers as he swiped open the screen and momentarily blinded himself with the brightness.  Dean groaned, shutting one eye against the glare.  Who the hell was texting him this early?  

 

_Dean whenever you get this text me and I will meet you at the library_

 

“”Damnit, Cas,” he mumbled.

 

He turned onto his back and held his phone over his face, still squinting with one eye.  On the one hand, he wanted to gripe, to bitch at Cas for messaging him so early when he was finally sleeping soundly.  On the other, Cas was still an immortal being who didn’t sleep.  Even being on Earth as long as he had, his sense of time was still a little screwy sometimes.  Probably didn’t even know that the library wasn’t going to open for another three hours at least.  Dean sighed, rubbed his eyes, and typed out:

 

_Sure Cas_

 

Clumsily, he hit send.  Then, he panicked when he noticed the emoji and promptly dropped the damn phone on his face.  Fuck, that wasn’t the one he’d meant to send _at all_.  The one he wanted was the nice, neutral smiley face right next to it.  Before he could take it back, before he could get another word in, the ellipsis bubble popped up and Cas sent his reply.  Dean sat up quickly and stared at his phone.  He had sent back an answer only Cas could come up with: quick, succinct, and devastating.

 

_?_

 

Fuck, the heart was even green.  Jealous?  No.  Goddamn Cas and his sentimental emoticons.  Green for his fucking eyes; Dean wasn’t stupid.  So, this is what they’ve come to.  Trading sappy emojis for probably the most difficult conversation Dean ever thought he would have.  Dean sat frozen, still tangled in his sheets and staring at his screen.  The message notification changed from _Just now_ to _1 minute ago_ but he couldn’t form a reply.  What did he even say?  The reply bubble popped up again.

 

_Dean, I’m sorry_

 

Son of a bitch.  It looked like this was his chance and he was fucking blowing it.  As fast as he could manage, he typed back:

 

_Don’t be sorry_

 

 

Dean threw his phone onto the bed and stuffed his face into his pillow.  There.  It was done.  No going back now, no reaching through the digital ether to get back those three goofy blue hearts.  A minute passed, then his phone vibrated again.  

 

_Can I come over?_

 

Dean didn’t bother to text a reply.  It’s not like he could have ever forgotten what Cas had said about longing.  Dean had kept a tight lid on it until now.  He put his phone gently on the bedside table and let the tight knot in his chest go.  In an instant, Cas appeared, looking as though he might be going feral.  His normally blue eyes were tinged with Gracelight and he stood panting in the dim light.  Dean’s lips parted but as he tried to say something to break the silence, Cas took firm hold of his wrist and spirited him away from the room he was sharing with Sam.  

 

Apparently, they didn’t go far.  The inside of the room was the same as his and Sam’s.  Except it was empty.  Cas stepped into his space and looked up at him, a muscle twitching in his jaw.  

 

“Dean,” he ground out in his scratchy, deep voice, “was that really necessary?”

 

Dean scoffed and his mouth worked in a pantomime of speech, but nothing came out at first.  “You—“ he tried.  “You said that you picked up on longing.  Figured I better tuck it away so I…wouldn’t distract you.”

 

_So you wouldn’t find out_ , is what he should have said.  Cas seemed to realize his meaning and he stepped closer still.  “That’s not what I was referring to, Dean.”

 

Dean frowned.

 

“You…do realize the significance of a heart emoji?  Don’t you?” Cas asked, eyes still intensely Grace-blue.

 

Dean licked his lips and Castiel tracked the motion feverishly.  “Yeah, Cas.  I do.”

 

Castiel gasped softly but didn’t make a move, restraining himself still yet.  Jesus, he wasn’t going to do _anything,_ was he?  

 

“And you realize you sent them to…me.”

 

Dean growled under his breath and threw caution to the wind.  Cas was so ingrained in his stay-away mentality that even in the face of all this, he wasn’t going to do anything.  Maybe the same angel rules applied here: no consent, no go.  Dean glanced down at Castiel’s mouth then inhaled softly and pressed his lips to the angel’s.  

 

Cas fisted his hands in Dean’s shirt and attacked his mouth.  It seemed, once he had the permission, he was going to take his fill.  Dean groaned softly when Cas backed him up into the wall with a quiet thud.  The angel tasted like coffee and dew, like something stardust might be made of, and it was almost more than he could handle.  At last, Cas pulled back and let Dean take a shuddering breath.

 

“Say it, Dean,” he commanded, wrecked.  “I want to hear you say it.”

 

Dean’s stomach flipped in apprehension but at this point, he’d do anything to hear that voice come from Cas again.  So, he did.

 

“I love you, Cas,” he said quietly.  “I love you.”


End file.
